Jealousy Between the Sky and Sea
by PegasusHydra
Summary: After the Giant War, all the campers welcome the seven (plus Nico) back. Jason becomes jealous of all the attention Percy gets. Why is Percy Jackson the best? Why isn't he respected being the son of Zeus/Jupiter? A fight breaks out between the two, but something else is behind it. Who will win? Jason Grace, the praetor of the Twelfth Legion or Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to see you all again! I didn't write a knew story for a while sinceI didn't have any ideas. I'll try to upload often, but right now, I'm in Korea so the time that it's updated might be different (with the 16 hour difference). **

**Anyway, I'm just going to be optimistic and assume that no one dies from the seven and that Jason stays at CH while Hazel and Frank go back to CJ. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Jᴀsᴏɴ ᴡᴀs ᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜs.** Yes, _the _Jason Grace was jealous. Jealous of the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. After the Giant War, Jason decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood with Piper. The campers had gladly welcomed them back and had a huge celebration.

When the Argo II descended in front of Bunker 9, all the campers were there waiting. The camp's leaders stepped out first: Percy and Annabeth. Jason had to admit, he was a bit irritated at first, since he was considered one of the camp leaders when Percy was missing. Right when the couple stepped out, the campers cheered and bombarded them with questions and comments.

"Annabeth! You finally found Percy!"

"I can't believe you two made it out of Tartarus alive!"

"Did the Romans treat you alright?"

"Do you remember us?"

"I heard you fought Arachne and retrieved the Athena Parthenos!"

"We're so glad you're safe!"

"Hail, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the heroes of Olympus! Saving the world for the second time!"

They gave the Romans a suspicious look, but welcomed them and the other four otherwise. But not as heatedly as Percy and Annabeth.

Frank and Hazel went back to Camp Jupiter and Nico stayed for about a week before going back to the Underworld. And the campers were talking about Percy and Annabeth's achievements throughout the camp. Leo was treated fairly too, for his hard work and didn't show up as much because he was at Bunker 9 with his cabinmates looking at Archimedes' notes. Piper was still consulted for dating advice by some demigods and Jason was left out.

And he was jealous. Jealous of all the attention that Percy and Annabeth had. Especially Percy. He honestly thought that the son of the sea god didn't look like much.

Jason's mind flashed back to the present. He was sitting by the lake watching Percy pulling a prank on the Hermes's cabin. He had put a water bomb above the doorway that he kept up with his power so that the next person out would get splashed.

Jason scowled. He _hated_ getting ignored. He also hated being jealous. He just couldn't stand another child of the Big Three that stood out more than him. And he was also used to being first place all the time. Who was first place here? Percy probably. And second place, Annabeth. Or vice versa. Then what was he? Third place? Fourth place?

"Hey Jason, what's up with that scowl?" Piper said sitting down next to him.

Jason tried to loosen the scowl. "Oh, nothing."

The Stoll brothers came out of the cabin laughing side by side when the bomb dropped. The brothers got soaked, but that wasn't all. Their hair was growing by the second. To their waist, then to the ground. And more hair started growing from… uncomfortable places.

Piper studied the scene. "Hmm… I wondered why he asked me for the Hair Growing Powder. I told him that too much would make _that_ happen but he just seemed to be happier about that. Now I see." She glanced at him with a tilt of her head. "You know you can tell me anything… Right Jason? And I'll always be on your side."

Jason gave her a wary smile. "Even if I'm on the bad side?"

"Of course. Now tell me what's going on. You were all gloomy ever since the Giant War."

Jason paused for a moment. "I'll tell you later Pipes. I-I hope you're okay with that."

Piper smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Sure. Anything Sparky."

They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Jason even almost forgot about being jealous until Percy came up to him.

"Hey Jason. You want to train together?" he asked. Percy had an amused grin on his face from the bomb trick.

A flash of irritation flickered across Jason's face.

"I mean, if you don't want to, it's fine. I just don't want to interrupt Annabeth right now because, um…" he cleared his throat. "You know."

"Sure, why not?" Jason said.

"I'll come too," Piper said.

"I'll race you there Grace," Percy grinned.

"You are _so_ going to lose," Jason said stiffly.

Jason arrived there a few seconds before Percy.

Percy panted. "I never _was_ good at running." He laughed and brushed off the loss.

He uncapped Riptide and Jason unsheathed his _gladius. _They stood there for a while without doing anything. There was tension in the air.

"Come at me," Percy smiled. "Or are you a coward?"

Jason nearly exploded. Being called a coward by _him_ was too much. He charged and slashed at his face. As expected, Percy easily blocked it. Jason growled and pulled away.

Percy chuckled. "Oh, looks like I made Grace mad."

Jason came in on the side, but he easily parried the strike. Percy came in with a strike aimed at the stomach and Jason dodged easily.

"Don't go easy on me Jackson," he muttered.

"Same goes for you."

Percy pressed him harder giving him almost no chance to breathe. Jason swept his sword under him and Percy dodged, but that made him lose his balance. Jason striked at his shoulder but somehow he caught the strike. Jason gritted his teeth. He _had_ to prove that he was better than the son of Poseidon.

They separated again panting. Jason slashed with his sword and Percy parried all of them. Clearly, he had been training. Jason started panting and his strikes got slower. Percy seemed to be tired too, but not as much. Jason's sword arm lowered a bit and Percy pressed him again.

"Come on Jason. You can do better," he said.

"Don't treat me like I'm kid," Jason said sharply.

"No," he agreed. "You're _definitely_ not a kid."

Jason slashed at his legs again but Percy quickly disarmed him using a basic move. His sword flew across the arena and he put his sword at his throat.

"I believe I win this match," he smirked.

Anger filled Jason's eyes. He was beaten by _him_ and with a basic move. He retrieved his sword and tightened his grip on the hilt.

He pointed the sword at Percy. "I, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, challenge you for the position of leader."

* * *

**Sorry if I made Jason a bit mean (I think he's really OOC in this chapter). Plus, I don't like him much so this is my first time actually _writing_ a story with him in it. Same goes for Piper. Anyway, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who favorites/followed this story! I didn't think it would get that much views.**

**Okay, some things I want to say.**

**First of all, I know I made Jason super OOC in the first chapter since it was the only way of starting the story. It was either that or a lot of chapters before he showed his feelings. And I have a basic idea on why he was acting this way. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**And second, yes I just don't like Jason and Piper characterwise. Again, this is just my opinion, and you have yours, so no comments about that please. u.u **

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Pᴇʀᴄʏ ᴡᴀs ᴄᴏɴғᴜsᴇᴅ.** He didn't even know if there were challenges to being the leader.

"Wait… Is there even a challenge to being leader?" he asked.

Jason shrugged. "Well, now there is."

Percy looked around where the campers were all staring at them whispering things.

"Okay, then let's decide it in Capture the Flag," he suggested. "We're playing it tonight and we're in different teams anyway."

"Sure," Jason said and walked out of the arena with Piper.

"Why didn't you just challenge him? You would've won," a kid said.

"I don't know. He could've won if he really tried. Plus, we're both tired," Percy said. "And besides, I'm curious how the game will turn out."

He strode out of the arena and Piper waved him over.

"Can you sit with us for a moment?" she asked.

Her voice was layered with a thin layer of charmspeak, he noticed. But he sat with them anyway.

"So you want to be one of the leaders for camp?" Percy asked.

Jason gave him a look that almost matched Thalia's. "I guess."

"I didn't think there were duels for being a leader; only for the place of counselor," Piper said.

"Well, I guess the leader is like a counselor for the whole camp," Percy said. "But we're not treated any differently. I just like to think of myself as a regular happy camper."

Jason snorted. "We're nothing _near_ normal."

Piper laughed. "That's true."

"And also, being a leader is a place you earn, not win," Percy said.

"I already did a lot of things," Jason muttered.

"Which is why you were praetor at Camp Jupiter," he said. "Think about that Jason. Now I know I've been spending too much time with Annabeth if I'm saying that."

Annabeth ran in with the banner, a silver banner with a picture of an owl, and Clarisse ran in with theirs, a red banner with a boar's head.

"Katie, go with Miranda and guard the flag. It's in the bushy areas so use your powers to try to stop the other team from getting it," Annabeth ordered. "Lou, go lead a group over to the right flank and I'll lead another group on the other side. And Piper, don't let Jason through just because he's your boyfriend."

She sorted out the groups and turned to Percy. "And _you're_ going to be on defense."

I sighed. "I knew there was something wrong with your plan."

Annabeth smiled and bumped his shoulder. "Hey, you'll be okay. You're a big boy now. Right Seaweed Brain?"

"Don't call me that."

"Heroes!" Chiron stamped his hoof. "Same rules as always! No maiming, no killing! Magic items are allowed and dirty tricks are to be expected. Now, begin!"

The conch horn blew and a group immediately charged towards them.

"Okay, change of plans!" Annabeth yelled over the noise. "Lou's group, stay and defend, my group, come with me!"

Annabeth's group ran toward the left. Percy saw Piper take an Ares camper prisoner along with some other guys.

A sword came down on him and Percy raised his shield.

"Not bad Jason," he grinned.

Percy pushed him back with his shield. Jason yelled and shot a bolt of lightning at him. Percy grunted and got blown back to the creek.

Jason ran towards him and Percy shot a blast of water at him. He fell but quickly got up. Percy slashed at him and their blades crossed making some sparks.

"Shouldn't I be taking you prisoner by now?" Percy frowned.

"Yes you should, but you aren't doing a very good job of that," Jason grinned.

"Let's see about that."

Jason summoned lightning and it surrounded the sword and he struck Percy who raised his shield. His arm went numb and he thought of the time when he first played Capture the Flag when he fought Clarisse.

Percy's blade hit Jason's and he twisted putting his strength in a downwards thrust. He pointed his sword at his throat.

"Now there," he said.

He picked up Jason's sword and directed him where all the other prisoners were.

"Aw, come on Jason! We thought you were going to win it for us!" Connor complained. His hair was still growing everywhere. "We're having a lot of trouble! Travis is trapped in vines because he tried to get the flag too…"

He shrugged. "I tried."

Percy tossed Jason's sword along with the other confiscated weapons and ran back.

He saw Clarisse running towards the flag and chased after her.

"Get out of my way punk," she muttered.

"Sure, when we win," Percy said.

Clarisse tried to push past him, but ended up nearly running over him instead.

"Katie, Miranda, someone, stop her!" he yelled.

"We got it Percy," Miranda said. "After all, she's the only one left."

He looked on the other side and saw Annabeth running with the banner in her hand. Katie and Miranda were trying to stall Clarisse.

"Hurry Annabeth!" Lou said.

"I know," she muttered.

She pressed on the speed and made it across the creek. The banner shimmered and changed to silver and the blue team cheered and started yelling.

"The blue team wins!" Chiron yelled.

"Hey, where are the others?" Percy asked.

"Caught in traps," she panted.

Sure enough, behind them was a bunch of yelling in some suspiciously created pits and in nets.

"Nice," Percy said with a small smile. "Made by the Hephaestus cabin?"

"Yup," Leo said just getting out of the "prison." "By yours truly."

"Yeah, but when will our hair stop growing?" Travis asked.

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Did you get affected by Aphrodite's Hair Growing Powder?"

"Yeah, both of the brothers," Percy grinned. "You look like a disgusting male Rapunzel."

Suddenly there was a yell from Jason pack at the prison.

"Jason, you okay?" Piper asked helping him up.

Jason had his hands on his head with his eyes shut tight. "Head hurts…"

"Is he okay?" Leo asked.

Chiron trotted over. "Oh, what's wrong now?"

"Jason's head hurts," Piper said.

"A lot…" he mumbled and passed out in Piper's arms.

"Chiron… let's take him to the infirmary for now," Percy said.

Chiron put Jason on his back like he was nothing and nodded at the other demigods. "We'll discuss this later. Now go back to your cabins."

* * *

**Yeah, the CTF dragged on for a bit. Sorry about that. . Anyway, R&R please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hᴇ's ᴀᴡᴀᴋᴇ!" Pɪᴘᴇʀ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ.**

"Jason, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he croaked.

"Thank the gods," Percy said. "You just said that your head hurt and just fainted after Capture the Flag."

Again Jason felt a pang of jealousy, though something didn't feel right about it. It was like someone was saying things in the back of his mind.

The door of the infirmary opened. "Of course when I actually drop in for a visit, there's trouble around," Nico sighed leaning against the wall.

"Hey Nico," Percy said.

"We didn't know you were here," Annabeth said.

Nico just nodded and looked around uneasily. "I sense something from the Underworld…" He turned to Jason. "And it's coming from you."

Jason felt strangely offended that he was accused. He wasn't something from the Underworld, at least, he hoped not.

"Give me your hand," he said.

"What?" Jason stared at him as if he was crazy. Unfortunately, Nico recognized the look. "I'm not crazy, so give me your hand for a moment."

Jason put out his hand and Nico put his fingers on his wrist with his eyes closed like he was checking his pulse.

"So?" Percy prompted.

"Is something wrong with him?" Piper asked.

Nico opened his eyes. "He has an eidolon inside him."

"_What?" _Leo said. "I thought they swore not to possess us again!"

_You are not on the ship anymore and I am a different eidolon,_ a voice said in Jason's mind.

"The eidolon says that we're not on the ship anymore and that it's a different eidolon," Jason said.

"Great! Eidolon lawyers!" Leo said putting his hands up in the air.

"But it's a young one; it's untrained," Nico said.

_I'm not _that_ young,_ the eidolon complained.

"So you're saying we're supposed to be feeling sympathetic?" Piper said.

"No, I'm saying that it can't possess him, at least not completely," Nico said. "It can only influence his thoughts and feelings, but they don't appear out of nowhere."

"Yeah, something can't come out of nothing," Annabeth said.

"It's like the time when we were at that glow-in-the-dark lady's department store," Leo said.

"Could you repeat that?" Percy asked.

"He means Medea I think," Jason said sitting up. "Anyway, Nico, go on."

"The untrained eidolons can be less dangerous or more dangerous, just to start."

"Can you explain that a bit more?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it can just stay in you for a while and leave. Or since it's untrained, it can totally corrupt that person's brain without meaning to. And some more stuff," Nico said with a frown.

"So how do you get it out?" Jason asked.

_You really want to get rid of me? You're such a great host,_ the eidolon huffed in his mind.

"I don't know _that_ much," Nico said. "I suppose it leaves when it wants to, or right before you're dying."

"And you are _not_ going to try to kill him," Piper said her voice thick with charmspeak.

"Sure, yeah," Leo said.

Piper blushed, probably because she didn't mean to use her charmspeak. "I mean, seriously guys. We don't kill on purpose do we?"

"Only for monsters," Annabeth grunted.

Nico cleared his throat. "Anyway, usually, the longer it stays, the harder it is to get out. For now, just now that Jason's actions aren't completely his."

"So… these feelings aren't mine?" Jason asked.

"Nope! They're yours, you just try to hide/deny it," Nico said standing up. "Anyway, I'll try to have a pleasant visit starting from now." He slipped out the window.

Piper exhaled. "Anyway, you hungry? You slept through breakfast."

"Yeah, I guess," Jason said.

_So am I. I didn't eat ever since you became my host,_ the eidolon said.

_You ate my mind. Now shut up, _Jason told it.

His girlfriend grinned. "Good, because Percy and Annabeth were going to go on a picnic, and I decided that we should tag along."

"So, what do you have in there?" Jason asked trying to start a conversation as they went in the woods.

"Regular stuff, you know, sandwiches, pizza, cheese and crackers, drinks, ambrosia, a picnic blanket, and some demigod weapons," Percy said.

"I knew you two were going on a picnic, but I didn't think it would be in the _woods,_" Piper complained brushing leaves out of her hair.

Annabeth shrugged. "I like it."

"And here we are!" Percy said.

"Hey… isn't this the battlesite?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Percy said.

They opened the picnic basket and spread out the blanket.

"Are you going to stay or leave?" Annabeth said.

"We'll, uh, stay," Jason said though he didn't feel completely safe.

"We ran into the Maenads here too…" Piper mumbled.

"It's fine!" Percy dismissed. "It was either this or a lake, but I think this is better. More excitement."

Annabeth laughed and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Jason felt a pang of annoyance and silently cursed the eidolon in his head.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Piper asked from the corner of her mouth.

"Um…"

"You don't need to answer that, I already know the answer," she said her multicolored eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I guess," Jason took a slice of pizza before Percy could eat them all. "Is it that obvious?"

"Very." Jason groaned, and Piper added on. "But you did a good job of hiding for a while though."

"I kind of miss all the trouble from years ago," Percy said, half to himself.

Annabeth snorted. "You made a very annoying twelve year old."

"Hey!"

Piper laughed. "So when did you start liking Percy?"

The two got in a long conversation and Percy said, "So you still want to be leader?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know where that came from. Seriously."

Percy smiled. "I understand if you still want to be, but you need to win it with honor. And being a leader doesn't seem to be that big of a deal to me you know? I'm just another camper doing my duty: being a camper."

Jason managed a smile. "Sure, I guess."

_No, you hate him. You're jealous,_ the eidolon whispered.

_No,_ Jason told it.

_Obey._ A searing pain entered Jason's head and he groaned softly.

"You okay Jason?" Percy asked. "We brought some ambrosia just in case. Should be somewhere around here…"

"Get away," he croaked.

Thunderclouds clouded over the sky and the girls stopped their conversation.

"Sorry about this," Jason said with a grim smile.

A strange colored lightning shocked Percy who promptly screamed and collapsed.

"Jason, stop!" Piper yelled.

Jason glanced at her and the clouds went away. "W-What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay. Finally an update. Sorry. I had a mix of no wi-fi and no inspiration. T^T And since you know why Jason is acting so OOC, please don't talk about it... :) Final chapter~ Might be a while for me to write another story. **

**PS: Before you ask, yes, this was rushed... :(**

* * *

Pᴇʀᴄʏ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴏᴅs, ʙᴜᴛ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴀʀᴇᴀ.There was a small lake where Annabeth and Piper were relaxing. He looked up and saw Jason and felt a ping of resentment. He didn't know why. He never felt this way before.

"So you're finally awake," Jason said smugly. He didn't seem like himself either.

"Yes I am," Percy said. "No thanks to you."

Jason drew his sword and Percy drew his.

"Percy, you're awake!" Annabeth said. "What are you _doing?"_

"Jason, whatever you're going to do, stop," Piper said using her charmspeak. "You too Percy."

The boys glared at each other and charged each other ignoring the girls. Their blades crossed, bronze against gold. Jason yelled and a strike of lightning hit Percy's chest sending him flying backwards.

"Don't deny the truth," Jason said. "I'm stronger than you and I can beat you anywhere. I could've killed you in Kansas, but you're lucky I didn't."

"I would've killed you first," Percy growled.

"If there was an ocean in Kansas."

"Well, the sky is over almost everywhere so there."

"Don't tell me they're still not over that," Piper groaned.

"It doesn't seem like we can stop them," Annabeth muttered. "We'll just have to wait this out."

Percy slashed at Jason's face giving him a long scratch on his cheek. Jason seemed to ignore the pain and got ready to stab Percy, but he parried the attack and grinned.

"I don't see how you could defeat Krios like this," Percy said shaking his head.

"Shut up," Jason muttered. He aimed a slash at his arm, but only managed to give him a small cut.

"Thanks for the paper cut," he joked.

Jason clenched his teeth and started making a storm. Lightning flashed and one struck Percy and arced through his spine. He shut his eyes and tried to endure the pain.

"The hero of Olympus can't take a single lightning strike?" Jason taunted.

Percy shook off the shock and closed his eyes in deep concentration. Water from the lake surrounded him until he was inside his personal hurricane once more.

"Is it just me, or are they taking a bit too far?" Annabeth muttered.

"No, I think so too," Piper said. "I feel so useless. It's like I'm watching through a TV screen. I might as well record it and show the other demigods saying 'This is what happens when you offend Jason Grace or Perseus Jackson.'"

"You're not serious are you?"

"I am."

Percy lowered his sword on Jason's shoulder and he winced. He pushed Percy's sword away and tried to see through the wind and water. In a desperate attempt, he threw his sword and used the winds to aim it at Percy. Fortunately for Percy, the winds were too wild and the sword sailed away.

Percy smirked and threw his hurricane at Jason. He watched as Jason tried to stop it with lightning failing miserably.

"You didn't deserve to be praetor!" Jason said gasping for air.

"Well, I saved the camp from Polybotes, what else could I do?" Percy said. He leaned against Riptide and enjoyed the trouble.

"I'm getting really frustrated watching this," Annabeth grumbled.

"So am I, but this will be a good reference for the new campers," Piper muttered.

"Well, I beat the Trojan sea monster!" Jason yelled from inside the hurricane.

"Good, you should be used to this then," Percy smirked.

Percy saw Jason raise his sword and a big crack of lightning ripped through the hurricane. Unfortunately, Percy got shocked too. Jason doubled over clutching his stomach.

"You're right," he said. "And I freed Hera from her cage."

"I believe Piper and Leo did that."

"Well, they couldn't have done it without me."

"Jason!" Piper yelled. "That's true, but you don't have to say it like that… Everyone was needed, me, you, and Leo."

Jason froze and Percy took this as his chance and clubbed his head with the hilt of his sword. He fell over with his eyes rolled up in his head.

"Perseus Jackson, what are you doing?!" Annabeth yelled, but Percy didn't pay any attention.

He fell on his knees and blacked out.

Percy woke up in the infirmary with Jason on a bed next to him.

"Good job Annabeth, the eidolons left them," Nico said.

"They did?" Piper and Annabeth said.

"Yeah, ask Percy. He's up."

The girls turned to me and I shrugged and nodded.

"But why did they leave?" Piper asked. "I had to charmspeak them last time!"

"I don't know, but why think about it?" Percy grinned. "We're both fine, though our actions were wrong."

"Yeah, they definitely were, no doubt about that," Jason groaned. "Man, I feel refreshed."

"We'll leave for now," Piper said. "Looks like you two have something to talk about hmm?" She dragged the other two outside.

"Well Jason," Percy prompted. "Even though you don't think about yourself as the leader, you're still fairly respected. The campers talk about you a lot too." _Especially the Aphrodite cabin,_ Percy wanted to add.

Jason gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. I guess it wasn't right for me to feel that way."

Percy got out of the bed and stretched. "Nah, I sometimes felt like that too. In the Roman camp when I lost my memories, they always talked about you. I wondered if anyone talked about me that way."

"Well, all the campers do," Jason said. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to hear about your 'great' achievements."

A slow grin appeared on his face. "Fine, but you'd better get out of the bed. I don't want to feel like I'm visiting a patient in a hospital."

Jason laughed. "Whatever you say."


End file.
